Denk an mich
by Kala Aurora
Summary: Dark und nichts für schwache Gemüter. RW HG Songfic


Hi ihr alle, meine erste FF - also seid lieb ja?

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte geht es um Mord, Hinrichtung und Vergewaltigung, wer Probleme damit hat soll bitte nicht weiter lesen.

**Disclamair:** Gehört alles JKR (auch wenn die liebe Frau dieses manchmal nicht zu schätzen weiss) Der Song ist von Schandmaul und heisst "Denk an mich".

**Widmung:** Meiner lieben Beta Lillyth McGregor die mich überzeugt hat diesen Songfic online zu stellen - Danke Süsse!

**

* * *

Denk an mich**

Ich kann nicht damit Leben. Nein wirklich nicht. Alle sind fort. Man hat mir alles genommen. Jetzt bin ich der letzte Weasley.

Wer hätte das gedacht? Bei 9 Rotschopfe?

Harry hat den dunklen Lord besiegt, liess dabei jedoch sein eigenes Leben. Er hat sich entschlossen Ginny zu begleiten.

Hermine… Hermine ist fort. Tot vermutlich. Eine Leiche hat man nie gefunden. Hermine… Merlin, wie ich Sie vermisse. Ihre wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen, die so schön geleuchtet hatten, als ich ihr meine Liebe gestanden habe.

Ich werde es heute tun. Ich werde mich heute zu ihnen gesellen. Der Zauberstab bohrt sich in meine Kehle. Es stört mich nicht. Ich möchte sie wieder lachen hören. Es sind nur 2 Worte: Avada Kedavra. Ich habe sie im Krieg schon so oft gesprochen. Ich kann es nicht. Etwas hält mich hier auf dieser kalten, leeren Welt.

Feigling.

_Vielleicht denkst Du später mal an mich,_

_ich war der Knabe der stirbt für Dich!_

Also stehe ich auf. Kippe den Rest Feuerwiskey runter und streife meinen Umhang über. Es wird Zeit für die Kontrolle bei den Malfoys.

Nach dem Fall Voldemorts waren die meisten Todesser nach Askaban gebracht worden. Jedoch konnten einigen nichts nachgewiesen werden. Wie zum Beispiel bei Draco Malfoy. Und da haben Sie mir als einer der „Kriegshelden" – Gott wie ich diesen Titel hasse! Wie kann jemand, der seine ganze Familie und seine besten Freunde nicht retten konnte ein _Kriegsheld_ sein? - diesen Job, Verdächtige Zaubererfamilien zu kontrollieren, angeboten. Und heute ist Malfoy dran.

Ob er sich auf den Überraschungsbesuch eines alten „Freundes" freut?

Ich verlasse den Fuchsbau und laufe ein paar hundert Meter bis ich die Apparationssperre verlassen habe. Ich löse mich auf und finde mich wenige Sekunden später vor Malfoy Manor wieder.

Ich lasse mir Zeit. Gehe langsam den Blumenverzierten Weg zur Villa hinauf. Ich betrachte das Haus vor mir. Wenn der Fuchsbau Skurrilität, Wärme und Fröhlichkeit widerspiegelt, so ist Malfoy Manor ein Synonym für Eleganz, Kälte und Schwermut.

Ich weiss nicht wieso. Aber ich entschliesse mich zuerst einen Rundgang um das Anwesen zu machen. Als Kontrollbeauftragter des Ministeriums kann kein Alarm oder auch Zauber mich entdecken. Eigentlich ne coole Sache.

Plötzlich höre ich ein leises wimmern, dass mein Blut gefrieren lässt. Ich sehe durch das auf Bodenhöhe eingelassene Fenster. Was ich dort sehe lässt mein gefrorenes Blut überkochen.

Malfoy. Nackt. Unter ihm liegt eine junge Frau. Ihre Kleider sind zerrissen. Ich kann sie durch das offene Fenster weinen hören. Ich vernehme, wie sie ihn leise drum bittet aufzuhören.

Es ist Hermines Stimme.

Malfoy lacht spöttisch.

„Halt die Klappe Schlammblut. Solange du es nicht freiwillig machst, werde ich es mir eben so holen."

_Er war ein Schwein, hat Dich geschunden_

_Wollte, dass Dein Wille bricht._

_Schlug mit den Worten tiefe Wunden_

_- nein, ich bereue es nicht!_

Ich sah wie er sie einfach nahm. Er vergewaltigte sie. Meine Hermine. Jetzt weiss ich, wieso ich noch nicht gehen durfte. Ich muss Hermine retten. Sie rächen!

Verdammt. Wie lange ist Sie schon hier?

_Zur Liebe hat er Dich gezwungen,_

_hörte Deinen Einspruch nicht._

_Hat drohend nur die Faust geschwungen_

_- nein, ich bereue es nicht!_

Ich nehme den Weg zurück zur Eingangstür. Ich klopfe und ein Hauself öffnet die Tür. Ich vernehme meine Stimme, die automatisch sagt: „Ronald Weasley, Kontrollbeauftragter vom Zaubereiministerium. Ich möchte Mr. Malfoy sprechen." Langsam folge ich dem Hauselfen in den Grossen Saal, meinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.

Zehn Minuten sind vergangen. Ich warte immer noch. Er wird wohl Hermine verstecken. Dieses Arschloch! Aber er wird zahlen, dass schwöre ich. Ich höre die spöttische Stimme Draco Malfoys. Er sagt wohl etwas, dass verdächtig nach Ron, alter Freund klingt. Mein Körper macht sich selbständig, gehorcht nicht mehr. Ich reiche ihm die Hand. Wir stehen uns so nahe, dass ich den Geruch, den man nach dem Sex hat, an ihm wahrnehmen kann. Sex mit Ihr.

Er grinst mich an. Ob er wohl weiss dass er heute sterben wird? Na ja… er wird es gleich erfahren. Ich ziele mit meinem Zauberstab direkt auf sein Herz. Sein Lächeln gefriert.

„Ich habe sie gesehen. Ich habe gesehen was du mit ihr gemacht hast, Draco"

Ich sehe den Schreck in seinen blass blauen Augen. Aufgeflogen Malfoy.

„Ach, du meinst deine kleine Schlammblut Schlampe, sie ist nicht…"

„_Sectumsempra"_

Ich sehe wie sein Blut den hellen Teppich Rot färbt. Es interessiert mich nicht. Er hechelt nach Luft und sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt. Es interessiert mich nicht.

_Ich schlich hinaus, in finst'rer Nacht,_

_hab unter bleichem Mondeslicht,_

_jene verruchte Tat vollbracht_

_- nein, ich bereue es nicht!_

Hermine.

Ich renne. Treppen hinunter, Gänge entlang, biege links oder rechts ab. Mein Herz führt mich zu ihr. Meine Füsse tragen mich zu Hermine. Da ist eine schwere Holztür _„Alohomora_!", aber sie geht nicht auf. Verdammt sie geht nicht auf! „_Sperare ianua" D_as Schloss zischt und die Tür öffnet sich langsam, in dem Zimmer ist es dunkel _„Lumus"_. In einer Ecke gekauert sehe ich sie, ihr buschiges Haar noch wirrer als sonst. Sie schreckt zusammen, als Sie mich hört, Ihre Reaktion verletzt mich.

Als ich vor Ihr stehen bleibe, flüstert sie „Bitte Draco, bitte" Sie denkt ich bin er. Sie denkt ich bin er! Ich knie mich zu ihr, streiche ihr durch das zerzauste Haar. „Hermine, Hermine sieh mich an. Ich bin es, Ron"

„Ron ist tot!"

Sie weint.

Ich nehme sie in den Arm. „Nein, Mine ich bin hier. Es ist vorbei." Sie weint jetzt noch stärker. Ich wiege sie hin und her. Wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich liebe dich, Mine" Ich hebe Sie hoch und trage Sie aus Ihrem Gefängnis, raus aus Malfoy Manor.

_Ich stand singend mit der Laute,_

_unter Deines Fensters Licht._

_Dir meine Liebe Zärtlich raunte_

_- nein, ich bereue es nicht!_

Wir apparieren nach Hogsmeade, ich bringe sie zu Poppy, eine der wenigen denen ich vertrauen kann. Ins St. Mungo will ich sie nicht bringen, in Hogwarts wird sie sich sicher fühlen, geborgen.

Ich renne durch Hogwarts Gänge. Einige Schüler starren uns an. Natürlich fragen sie sich was der „grosse" Ronald Weasley in Hogwarts macht. Und wieso er eine Verletzte Frau in den Armen hält.

Endlich, wir sind im Krankenflügel, Poppy scheint bereits allarmiert zu sein. Ich lege Mine vorsichtig auf eins der Betten ab. Ich glaube, ich habe, seid dem wir aus Malfoy Manor raus sind, nicht mehr geatmet. Ich erkläre Poppy kurz angebunden was mit Hermine passiert ist und schreite gleichzeitig zum Ausgang. Sie hat mir versichert das Hermine leben wird.

Ich renne den Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade. Appariere zum Zaubereiministerium. Ich werde mich stellen.

_Mein Traum sollte niemals Wahrheit werden,_

_sein Dorn in unsere Seelen sticht._

_Ich schwörte Dir, würd für Dich sterben_

_- nein, ich bereue es nicht!_

3 Monate sind vergangen. Ich wurde verurteilt. Selbstjustiz ist auch in der Zauberwelt verboten. Noch 2 Tage und ich werde den Kuss des Dementors erhalten. Aber sie ist in Sicherheit. Sie lebt. Sie lebt.

_Nun steh ich auf dem Galgen oben_

_und warte auf die Dämmerung._

_Dann wird der Boden weggezogen_

_- nein ich bereue es nicht_

Ich würde immer wieder für dich Töten Hermine und immer wieder für dich sterben.

-Ich liebe dich-

_Vielleicht denkst Du später mal an mich,_

_ich war der Knabe der stirbt für Dich!_

* * *

Das kleine süsse lila Knöpfchen bettelt darum betrachtet zu werden! ;)

Gruss - KalaAurora


End file.
